<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiustenhalkomista by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969560">Hiustenhalkomista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumorisöpöstelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Myöhemmin samana aamuna Harry heräsi silmät sikkurassa ja varpaiden välit täynnä kosteaa ruohomössöä.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiustenhalkomista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu vuonna 2007 varmaankin pahimman H/D-buumin aikaan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>1. <span class="u">S</span>ilminnäkijä</b><br/><br/><br/>Oli kuulas ja seesteinen aamu.</p>
<p>Rubeus Hagrid käyskenteli tavallista suurempana varjona Tylypahkan tiluksilla. Auringonnousun tervehtimisrituaali oli jotain, jonka hän suoritti joka ikinen aamu, sillä eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt josko saisi napattua aikaisen madon. Ja hänen suurissa, hitaissa aivoissaan mato vääntyi aina lohikäärmeeksi, sillä eikö hän itsekin ollut suurempi kuin normilintu joka usvaiselta pellolta lieronsa noukkisi. Tuona nimenomaisena aamuna hän ei löytänyt etsimäänsä ongenkoukunmaustetta, mutta sai sen sijaan nähdä jotain, mitä kukaan ei olisi koskaan uskonut näkevänsä.</p>
<p>"Senkin luikero!" Harry karjaisi juostessaan ilkosen alasti Kielletyn metsän siimeksestä ruohikkoiselle pihamaalle. Hänen kädessään oli valkoinen, eittämättä Tylypahkan vaakunalla koristeltu pyyhe, joka singahti vahvasta heittokädestä toisen, myös ilman vaatteita kirmaavan pojan perään. Kirjaimellisesti. Pyyhe ohitti kuitenkin kalmankalpean pakaran hiuksenhienosti.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy päästi suustaan suorastaan malfoymaisen vinkaisun ja kurkisti olkansa yli. Hänen kasvoillaan koreili sangen epämalfoymaisen hullu virnistys, joka oli sekoitus pakokauhua, jännitystä sekä tukahdutettua naurua.</p>
<p>"Surkea tähtäys, Potter!"</p>
<p>"Ehkä... tämä... onnistuu... paremmin", Harry puhisi ja heittäytyi fysiikan lakeja uhmaten saaliinsa niskaan. Loikka oli ylenpalttisen valtaisa, jopa niin valtaisa, ettei sellaista olisi osannut odottaa teini-ikäiseltä pojalta. Mutta toisaalta; Harry ei ollutkaan aivan tavanomainen tapaus.</p>
<p>Hagrid hieraisi mustia koppakuoriaissilmiään jouduttuaan vasten tahtoaan todistamaan mahdotonta: Tylypahkan kaksi vastapuolen pelaajaa, suorastaan joukkueidensa kapteenia, kieriskeli märässä nurmikossa vailla rihman kiertämää. Eikä kieriskelyssä ollut tietoakaan väkivallasta ellei mukaan laskettu alle liiskaantuvia matoja.</p>
<p>Hän kääntyi punastellen pois ja koetti livahtaa paikalta äänettä. Se ei onnistunut, mutta pojat eivät olisi huomanneet edes norjalaista röpelöniskaa saati sitten Hagridia, vaikkakaan eroa noiden kahden välillä ei juuri ollut. Paitsi ehkä juuri sen karvan verran.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>2. K<span class="u">ov</span>a opetus</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Myöhemmin samana aamuna Harry heräsi silmät sikkurassa ja varpaiden välit täynnä kosteaa ruohomössöä. Hän kohotti varovasti peittoa ja löysi toisenkin parin vihertäviä varpaita, jotka johtivat sileiden pohkeiden kautta hoikille reisille... jaha, hän oli selvästi saanut itselleen viehkeää sänkyseuraa. Hän painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn ja kiemurteli lähemmäs sängynvaltaajaa.</p><p>"Herätys, unikeko", hän mutisi possunpunaiseen korvaan. Ei kuulunut mitään vastausta, jota hän ei ollut toisaalta odottanutkaan, mutta kun ei tullut edes reaktiota, oli se jo hivenen huolestuttavaa.</p>
<p>"Draco?" hän nyhjäisi liikkumatonta poikaa. Ei vieläkään mitään.</p>
<p>"Draco!" hänen äänestään kuulsi jo pienoinen paniikki. Onneksi Dracon vartalo tuntui vielä lämpöiseltä.</p>
<p>Harry viskoi nopeasti peitteet ja tyynyt lattialle ja asettui kahareisin Dracon ylle. Hän yritti muistaa, pitikö ensin pumpata vai puhaltaa, mutta järkeili sitten, että olisi tärkeämpää turvata hapenkulku kuin elvyttää sähköjä. Kesken puhalluksen Dracon huulet kuitenkin kiristyivät hymyyn ja hänen kielensä harhaili Harryn suuhun. Harry älähti, ja Draco päästi hurjistuneen kikatuksen ja kippasi heidät toisin päin.</p>
<p>"Nalkkiin jäit, Potter", Draco naljaili ja puhalsi karanneen hiussuortuvan pois silmiltään.</p>
<p>Harrya harmitti. Hän oli oikeasti ollut huolissaan ja pelännyt eloonjäämisprosentin suhteen, mutta nyt koko juttu paljastuikin kepposeksi. Ja vielä sellaiseksi, joka saattoi hänet itsensä naurettavaan valoon.</p>
<p>"Tuo ei ollut yhtään hauskaa."</p>
<p>"No, anteeksi vaan, mutta sain ainakin sinut juuri sinne, minne halusin", Draco sanoi ja kaappasi Harryn ranteet otteeseensa. "Eli minun alleni."</p>
<p>Harry tuhahti ja kiemurteli irti. Hän kampesi itsensä seisaalleen, veti kaavun ylleen ja loi halveksuvan silmäyksen sängyllään alasti loikoilevaan Dracoon. Eikä katsonut tätä minnekään muualle kuin kasvoihin. Sitten hän poistui sanomatta sanaakaan.</p>
<p>Draco pyöräytti silmiään ja pohti, josko antaisi asian olla ja vain odottaisi, että Harry tulisi pyytämään anteeksi käytöstään. Mutta toisaalta; jos tämän saisikin leppymään jo tänään, ilta voisi muodostua varsin mukavaksi. Hän virnisti ja nousi ylös venytellen jäseniään. Sitten hän sukaisi hiuksiaan ja tarttui porttiavaimeen.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. Sov<span class="u">in</span>non tiellä</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco asetti porttiavaimen — lahja poikien ystävyydestä innostuneelta Dumbledorelta — yöpöydän laatikkoonsa ja painui suihkuun. Suunnitelma muotoutui hänen kutriensa alla samalla, kun sampoo vaahtosi niiden seassa. Merileväuute sai hiukset notkeiksi, eikä hän voinut olla viettämättä aikaa virtaavan veden alla vielä-pienen-hetken-lisää. Aamu oli ollut suhteellisen rankka.</p><p>Suihkun jälkeen hän ei jaksanut välittää muiden luihuisten kummastuneista katseista, vaan läpsytteli märin jaloin takaisin makuuhuoneeseensa pamauttaen oven perässään kiinni. Jälleen kerran hän kiitti onneaan, että oli saanut jäädä yksin seitsenluokkalaisten poikien makuusoppeen. Kaikki muut hänen vuosiluokkalaisensa olivat jääneet kiinni housut kintuissa, mikä oli sinänsä melkoisen kornia, sillä hänen tekonsa olivat olleet huimasti pahempia kuin kenenkään muun luihuisen. Mutta silti hän oli ainoa syytteistä vapautettu.</p>
<p>Hän etsi velhoradiosta klassisen kanavan ja istuutui peilin ääreen. Hän tarttui vastentahtoisesti saksiin ja jäi empimään. Olisiko tämä vaivan arvoista? Tekisikö Harry mitään vastaavaa hänen vuokseen? Ja mikä tärkeintä: eihän Harry vain kuvittelisi, että olisi vastedes suhteen johdossa? Draco kuvitteli hetkisen millaista olisi, jos hänellä ei olisi täydellistä valtaa Potteriin, ja naurahti omille ajatuksilleen. Absurdia. Kerrassaan järjetöntä. Kyllä hänen kannatti vaalia välejä Potteriin ja toteuttaa suunnitelma. Se olisi vaivan arvoista, vaikka hän joutuisikin hetkeksi epäedulliseen asemaan.</p>
<p>Sakset välähtelivät aamuauringossa, kun suortuva toisensa jälkeen tipahti sammaleenvihreälle kokolattiamatolle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ron!"</p>
<p>Ron pyörähti ympäri ja tuijotti hetkisen Hagridin vyönsolkea kunnes ymmärsi katsoa ylemmäs.</p>
<p>"Heippa, Hagrid", Ron sanoi ja nielaisi suunsa tyhjäksi. "Tulitko aamiaiselle?"</p>
<p>"Ei kun kuules, mun tarttee löytää Hermione. Tiiäkkö, minne se olis juossu?"</p>
<p>Hagridin katse oli hieman tavallista villimpi, ja Ron sävähti.</p>
<p>"Tuota, hän meni varmaan kirjastoon sikäli kun satuin huomaamaan. Minähän en yleensä paljoa katsele, missä hän kulkee", Ron selitti vuolaasti ja punastui samalla.</p>
<p>"Joo, hyvä ajatus, siellähän se varmaan on. Kiitti, Ron", Hagrid läimäisi turruttavan iskun Ronin olalle ja lampsi tiehensä.</p>
<p>Ron rapsutteli leukaansa, johon oli jo versonut muutama punertava partakarva, ja harkitsi, josko hänenkin pitäisi lähteä Hagridin perään kuuntelemaan, mitä asiaa tällä oli Hermionelle. Tuokion kuluttua hän kuitenkin antoi periksi sisäelimistään sille suositummalle ja jatkoi aamiaista. Riitti, että Hermione osasi ajatella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hagrid löysi Hermionen vaivatta. Hänen tarvitsi vain etsiä korkein kirjapino ja kurkata sen taakse. Oikeastaan pelkkä pino riitti, sillä Hermionen hiuspehkoa se ei pystynyt peittämään.</p>
<p>"Ai, hei Hagrid." Hermione nosti katseensa kirjasta. "Tulitko lukemaan?"</p>
<p>Hagrid ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt sarkasmia, olihan siinä niin monta tavuakin.</p>
<p>"Eikun mun tarttis kysyä yhtä juttua", Hagrid madalsi ääntään ja veti itselleen tuolin. "Mää näin aamulla jotain kummallista."</p>
<p>Hermionen ilme muuttui hieman pahoinvoivaksi.</p>
<p>"Etkö mieluummin kertoisi vaikka matami Pomfreylle?"</p>
<p>Hagrid tuijotti hetkisen tyttöä ja huokaisi syvään.</p>
<p>"Se on Harry. Se on menny ihan hulluksi. Katos kun näin sen..."</p>
<p>Hermionen silmät pyöristyivät kertomuksen edetessä, kunnes ne näyttivät tippuvan kokonaan pois hänen päästään.</p>
<p>"Sinä näit Harryn ja Dracon painivan alasti pihalla? Eikä edes mitenkään väkivaltaisesti?" Hermione toisti, ja hänen suunsa oli yhtäkkiä kovin kuiva. Hagrid nyökkäsi ja pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa silmäkulmaansa.</p>
<p>"Että pitiki mennä noin nuorella iällä."<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>4. Koi<span class="u">tos</span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco käveli sulavin askelin kohti paraatiovia. Häntä jännitti suorastaan karmivasti, tosin mitään ei näkynyt ulospäin — tietenkään. Hän oli tottunut kantamaan ihmisten katseita kuin Atlas maapalloa. Tosin sillä erotuksella, että <i>hänen</i> selkänsä pysyi suorana.</p><p>"Draco, mitä ihmettä sinä teet?" professori Kalkaroksen huuto pysäytti Dracon juuri ennen auringonvalon muodostamaa keilaa.</p>
<p>"Professori Kalkaros", hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi muodollisesti. "Olin menossa pihalle nauttimaan lämpöisestä kevätpäivästä. Haluatteko tulla mukaan?"</p>
<p>Hän kohotti julkeasti kulmiaan. Hänellä oli ote Kalkaroksen kiveksistä eikä hän antanut tämän unohtaa sitä koskaan.</p>
<p>Kalkaros sävähti silminnähden ja irvisti. Hän poistui puolijuoksua paikalta ja heitti ennen kulman taakse katoamistaan säikähtäneen katseen Dracoon, joka onnitteli itseään oivallisesti hoidetusta tilanteesta. Hän jatkoi kävelyään kiirehtimättä halki pihamaan ja ohitti oppilasryhmiä niin läheltä, että nämä näkivät hänet, mutta niin kaukaa, ettei kuullut aallon lailla leviäviä kuiskauksia. Hän salli itselleen pienen, kieron hymyn. Harry oli jo näköetäisyydellä. Tämä oli asettunut suuren jalavan alle ja nojasi selkäänsä varjoisaan runkoon. Draco eteni yhä lähemmäs, mutta kuuli sitten takaansa kimakan naurahduksen.</p>
<p>"Kas, kas, mitä tuuli tänne lennätti. Sehän on itse luihuisten prinssi!"</p>
<p>Draco pysähtyi ja kirosi varomattomuuttaan. Tästä saattoi seurata ongelmia. Hän kääntyi hitaasti ja hallitusti ympäri ja naulitsi katseensa tummaan, pitkään poikaan, joka nojasi kättään rennosti toisen pojan olkaan. Dean ja Seamus, Rohkelikon puoliveriset pupupojat, epäilemättä riitaa haastamassa.</p>
<p>"Kappas, kuin kaksi marjaa", Draco sanoi virnistäen ja risti kätensä rinnalleen niin, että hänen huolellisesti viilatut kyntensä osuivat povitaskuun tungettuun taikasauvaan.</p>
<p>"Kuules! Sinun on turha isotella kun olet yksin!" Dean vingahti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. Vihdoinkin Malfoy ilman laajaa luihuisjoukkiota, joka teki naljailusta niin paljon vaikeampaa.</p>
<p>"Minulla ei ole nyt aikaa leikkiä kanssanne", Draco vastasi ivallisesti. "On kiire sovittuun tapaamiseen."</p>
<p>"Niin varmaan", Seamus tuhahti ja harppoi Deanin rinnalle vetäen taikasauvansa taskustaan. "Ehkä me järjestetään sitä aikaa. Meidän Harryn ei tarvi sietää, että tuommoinen isotteleva nulikka tekee siitä pilkkaa."</p>
<p>Samaan aikaan tapahtui monta asiaa. Ensinnäkin Seamuksen sauvankärjestä sinkoutuva loitsu osui Dracoa olkapäähän, toiseksi Dracon sauvaa vetävät sormet muuttuivat veteliksi kuin makaronit ja kolmanneksi...</p>
<p>"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?!"<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. S<span class="u">ek</span>asotku</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ja Hagrid juoksivat pihalle juuri parahultaisesti nähdäkseen oppilasrykelmän ryntäävän pihan reunalla kasvavaa lehmusta kohden. Hermione tuumasi, että oli parasta panna juoksuksi, ja keräsi kaavunhelmansa käsiinsä. Hänen pitkät säärensä toivat hänet nopeasti suoraan pyörteen keskukseen, jossa tavanomaisesta poiketen ei ollut lainkaan tyyntä.</p><p>"Mitä te teitte minun Dracolle?" Harry pauhasi nyrkit valkoisiksi puserrettuina ja mulkoili pöllämystyneitä Deania ja Seamusta. Eihän tämän näin pitänyt mennä.</p>
<p>"Mi-me, tuota, <i>sinun</i> Dracolle?" Dean äimisteli, mutta Seamus ei ollut huomannut.</p>
<p>"No katso nyt sitä!" Seamus jankkasi ja osoitti katkenneella taikasauvallaan maassa kierivää Dracoa. Seamuksen pyökkipuinen kaksitoistatuumainen oli katkennut kuin risu, kun hän oli törmännyt loitsun voimasta päin Deania.</p>
<p>Ja Harry katsoi. Hän noteerasi ensimmäisenä kumihanskamaisen käden, äimisteli sitten rikkinäisiä, vinoutuneita sankoja, jotka roikkuivat Dracon toiselta korvalliselta, mutta ehdittyään mustiksi värjättyihin, sotkuisiin hiuksiin sekä otsaan taitavasti maalattuun salama-arpeen, hän ei kyennyt enää hillitsemään itseään.</p>
<p>"Voi, Draco", hän tirskahti ja polvistui ei-enää-niin-kovin-salaisen poikaystävänsä viereen.</p>
<p>Hermione seurasi äimistyneenä vierestä, kun Harry upotti kasvonsa Dracon kaulakuoppaan. Hän vilkaisi Hagridia kysyvästi, mutta tämän pudistellessa masentuneena päätään ja höpistessä jotain hulluuden tarttumisesta laskeutui itse Harryn vierelle.</p>
<p>"Mitä sinä teet?" Hermione suhahti kireällä äänellä ja nyki Harrya käsivarresta. Oliko kyseessä lemmenloitsu vai koettiko Harry purra Malfoyn kaulaa hajalle?</p>
<p>Harry päästi Dracon valahtamaan takaisin maahan ja kääntyi kohti Hermionea. Tytön kasvoille jämähtänyt epäuskoisuus nauratti häntä vielä enemmän, ja hän purskahti hysteeriseen kikatukseen.</p>
<p>"Hihhii, arpinaamainen Malfoy, hohhoo, harakanpesätukka..."</p>
<p>Hermione alkoi tosissaan miettiä, josko Harrylle pitäisi loitsia pakkopaita ennen kuin tämä vahingoittaisi itseään, mutta sitten Draco murahti jotain. Hermione kumartui vaistomaisesti lähemmäs ja oli kolauttaa otsansa Harryyn päähän.</p>
<p>"Perhanan Potter, tämä on taatusti viimeinen kerta kun minä olen alla..." Draco jupisi puutuneen kielensä kanssa ja onnistui kirvoittamaan Harrysta uuden, äänekkään sarjan hihityksiä.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>6. Kahdenkeski<span class="u">siä</span> hetkiä</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco makasi sängyllään ja nautti viileästä hämärästä. Hän kokeili tuon tuostakin kättään, jonka kuraveri-Granger oli parantanut. Draco ei ollut aivan varma, etteikö olisi saanut jonkinlaista tartuntaa tämän loitsusta. Harry tosin väitti kiven kovaan, ettei Hermionen taioissa ollut mitään vikaa, mutta eihän sitä koskaan tiennyt. Kevyt ilmavirta leyhäytti verhoja, ja Draco kuuli maton vaimentamat askeleet. Hän virnisti.</p><p>"Draco, oletko hereillä?" Harry kuiskasi ja kahnutti sängyn ympärille vedettyä verhoa.</p>
<p>Draco aikoi ensin pysyä dramaattisesti hiljaa, mutta muisti sitten, mitä siitä oli edellisellä kerralla seurannut.</p>
<p>"Vähän."</p>
<p>Harry kömpi Dracon viereen katsoen tätä lempeästi. Hän ujutti kätensä tämän peiton alle ja vielä paidankin alle, kunnes oli varma että tämä oli varmasti hereillä.</p>
<p>"Se oli aika söpösti tehty", hän kuiskutti ennen kuin maisteli Dracon unista suuta.</p>
<p>Draco ynähti ja hakeutui parempaan asentoon. Oli Harry mistä tuvasta hyvänsä, hänellä ainakin oli vielä kana kynimättä niiden kahden idiootin kanssa.</p>
<p>"Ja arvostin sitä, että yritit tehdä sovintoa", Harry jatkoi ja siirtyi Dracon korvan kimppuun.</p>
<p>Harry oli totta puhuen ollut juuri nujakan alkaessa lähdössä etsimään omaa porttiavaintaan. Hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että illaksi riidat oli aina hyvä sopia, oli syyllinen kuka hyvänsä.</p>
<p>"Tiedätkö mitä, Potter?" Draco kysyi kääntäen päätään niin, että heidän nenänsä kolahtivat yhteen. "Nyt on sinun vuorosi tehdä jotain minun eteeni."</p>
<p>Harry tuijotti Dracoa otsa kurtussa, mutta sitten hymy löysi tiensä takaisin hänen huulilleen.</p>
<p>"Ihan mitä vain."</p>
<p>"Sitähän minäkin", Draco totesi tyytyväisenä ja taputti Harryn poskea kevyesti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ja mikäs sana niistä väliotsikoiden alleviivatuista kirjaimista muodostuikaan...?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>